Absolon Mercator (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Absolon Zebardyn Mercator Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Mr. M Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Mutant Town Origin Mr. M is a mutant. Place of Birth: Belgium Known Relatives: unnamed First Appearance: District X #1 History Mercator's powers first manifested in his native Belgium. After an accident when another person was killed, he was sent to the US to live with relatives. Mercator struggled with himself and his identity. He used his powers to 'fix things' such as toasters for money. He is a loner, and normally only leaves his apartment at night. He secretly witnessed the shooting incident involving Officer Izzy Ortega and his partner Gus. His only known close friend is Hanna Levy, a mutant who eats insects. Secretions from a mutant called Toad Boy were being sold as designer drugs. Mutants who ingested this 'toad juice' were fine, but humans died violently. Mister M attempted to help the boy, taking him to his mother. Kaufmen's men went looking for him. While being confronted, Mr. M phased his hand into a gunman, unintentionally killing him. Hanna told him to seek out Izzy. He found Izzy's daughter Chamyra the victim of a gunshot wound, accidentally shot by her own brother. He removed the bullet. However, Izzy and Bishop saw him and thought he was attacking her. Bishop absorbed his energy, but it seemed too much for even him to handle. Mercator then fled. Angry, Mercator vowed he would destroy Mutant Town. He was confronted by Bishop and Izzy again. However, Lara the Illusionist tricked him into thinking he had destroyed the town. Bishop then released the energy harmlessly into the atmosphere. Mercator agreed to turn himself in. Both Bishop and Izzy questioned how effective prison walls are to someone who can simply walk through them or bring the building down. It was later revealed Mercator had been influenced by the Worm, who also had the Tunnel Rats black out Mutant Town. Mercator dissappeared during the chaos that ensued. When Mutant Town became Mutopia during the House of M, Absolong lead the Center for Illumination and Transformation. He would use his powers to cause other mutants' powers to trigger. Mercator and Kaufman were again involved with Officer Ortega. Izzy's daughter Chamyra was shot by Kaufman. Mercator was strangely unable to help her this time. The reality's shifting back seemed to undo Mercator's original healing, and Chamrya died. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Skin: Skin type unknown (REMOVE THIS LINE IF SKIN IS NORMAL HUMAN COLOUR) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Mister M has absolute control over molecular structures. He can use his powers to: *Heal living beings *repair damaged machinery *negate or trigger mutant powers in others *phase through solid objects *painfully or lethally scramble organic molecules *produce heat, force, electric, and/or nuclear energy Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Male Characters